


Holiday Drabbles

by LyingHonesty, Verbophobic



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, drabbles are all about twins/trine but not interlaced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who forgot to post the holiday drabbles on their holidays?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years

1/12 (ish): New Years

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting at their usual spot, a corner booth toward the back of the Ark’s mess hall. It had been difficult when things first changed to keep their claim on the booth, but Sunstreaker was determined, refused to sit anywhere else, and Sideswipe had done some quick thinking to keep his brother from messing up negotiations. Now, they were watching from this relatively hidden spot as the new alliance - bots and cons that had finally agreed to peace - worked to get the whole room set up in time for a party. This was exactly the reason that the twins coveted this particular booth. From here, they could see the entire mess hall, and it was easy to observe the rest of the room without drawing attention themselves. Today’s preparations were for a New Year party, traditionally something the bots celebrated with their human allies. This year, the celebration had a much stronger importance, carrying the hopes of all Cybertronians on Earth for a lasting peace. There was hope and wonder now as friendships, couplings, and lasting relationships- ones that could cross former faction lines- were finally being considered as more than just passing fantasies. Optimus Prime himself was happily seated in his own booth watching as the factions - no, the Cybertronians - all worked together to prepare what would most likely be a spectacular celebration. 

The twins didn’t feel that same happiness that their leader did, and in a way they still hoped for war to break out again. Their sparks sank a little more each day as it became more and more clear that that wasn’t going to happen, no matter how much they hoped for it. Things were simply going too well, trust was building too quickly, and if anyone shared the twins’ desire to return to war, no one was voicing it. The frontliners (they refused to abandon the position, determined to hold onto the life of war for as long as they could) watched as one of the cone heads hovered to hang danglers from the ceiling, and a large ex-con caught Bumblebee when he fell trying to put up some of his own decorations. They almost, almost felt guilty about hoping that Bumblebee would have been damaged from it.

Sunstreaker swirled a digit around his energon cube, glaring down at it. This had, of course, been exactly what both factions had been striving for throughout the war: equality, fair distribution of fuel, the opportunity and freedom to break out of the caste system… Air blew from his vents harshly and he hid his face in his free servo. Even he and Sideswipe had been fighting for that goal. That was the dream, the peace and freedom that Optimus Prime had promised his people for millenia, the utopia that their creators had told them about when they were merely sparklings. It seemed as though they had been fighting their entire lives for it, and now… 

Sideswipe elected to give Sunstreaker space to sort out his thoughts. He knew that Sunstreaker would demand his attention if he needed it. So he turned away from his twin and leaned out from their booth, trying to better see who else was around. Blaster and Soundwave seemed to be in a heated but friendly argument over the DJ system and where best to place it, and Sideswipe caught himself wondering what Soundwave’s DJing was like compared to Blaster’s. Jazz was evicting a cluster of combiners from his and Prowl’s favorite table - like the twins, the two Autobot officers had been determined to keep their favored table even with the addition of so many Decepticon troops. Aaaaannnnddd-

“Well, well, well, what do we have here~?” Starscream asked, sauntering over. Sunstreaker most certainly didn’t jump, or make a choked noise as the sudden words surprised him. His plating pulled in close, and though he otherwise seemed to ignore Starscream, his entire system was geared toward taking in the seeker’s every twitch. Sideswipe, similarly on alert, may have kept his aqua optics upon the seeker’s crimson ones, but he was acutely aware of all of the seeker’s movements. The twins had long agreed that their hyper-awareness of the Seeker was a lot like having electricity buzzing just underneath the plating in a hard to reach place - any hard to reach place. Sideswipe’s optics picked up every little shift, from his relaxed wings that swayed as he walked to the swish of his hips showing off his saunter and even the way he set a blue servo delicately upon a red hip to show off his cocky pride; Sideswipe was perfectly aware of it all. The twin bond was opened wide, allowing Sunstreaker to take everything in from the background, while Sideswipe made sure that Starscream didn’t notice the way he was being observed so closely. 

Sideswipe opened his mouth to reply then shut it with a loud click and turned to look at his twin, faking a silent conversation with him. He needed the moment to recover, because as soon as he had focused on the movement of those voluptuous lips, he had been lost. He hadn’t even processed what Starscream said immediately, needing to play it back in his mind before he caught it. Sunstreaker snorted and crossed his arms, but they both knew the elder twin would have been little better. While Sideswipe lost all of his words, Sunstreaker would have had far too many, and all of them snarky replies and biting quips that would cause the focus of their desires to turn away and leave them, again. Some might be surprised to know that that wasn’t actually what either twin wanted, even though both would have loved to stare and take in the sight of that aft. They would rather hear the musical vocals, feel the loose and relaxed field, and hear the soft buzzing of a fast paced spark close by. 

This was, in large part, why they wished they were still at war. Now, they had nothing to distract them from their attraction to the Seeker and his trine.

“Sunny says that what ‘we have here’ is a dully painted seeker.” Oh. And there’s that aft. Oops.

.~:*:~.

Starscream entered the mess hall hoping to find either of his trine mates, or even to finally get the spike up to ask those slagging hellion twins to be the trine’s new year’s dates. It was only by chance that he had caught sight of the twins first, as he recognized Sideswipe’s bright red paint - a perfect match to the red accenting his own frame - when the grounder leaned out from a booth in the back corner. That was all the prompting the seeker needed to adjust himself for perfect presentation. His trine was nowhere in sight, but they had already talked about this, and Starscream was absolutely determined to ask the twins to be their dates.

Starscream had a knack for drawing attention, and now among both old allies and enemies was no different. He canted his wings in a sultry way that had even Jazz gawping at him. It wasn’t out of lust, however, like the grounder would have if that had been his own mate, but rather in shock at where the seeker was headed with such lewdly tilted wings. Jazz was all too familiar with wing speak, even if Praxian cant was slightly different from Vosian. Starscream knew that all optics - well most anyway - were focused upon his swaying red aft that he made sure to pop just right to make his wings sway. He airily waved his servo as he set it firmly upon a cocked hip, knowing that his entire frame screamed to every winger of lust and desire.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here~” He purred lowly, trying to get rid of, or at least minimize, that horrid scratchiness his voice always held, but he knew he had failed. Slag Megatron for having caused this imperfection! He smirked at Sideswipe who’s optics flickered - either in a blink or a look down at his lips. Sideswipe’s own perfectly sculpted lips opened then he closed them to look at his perfect twin. Starscream’s spark hummed in anticipation of what the duo could be speaking about. He wanted to know, needed with a desire he could never fight off.

Moments passed quickly but felt like an eternity before Sideswipe spoke. His tone fairly deep but more of a mid tenor rather than his twin’s deep baritone. “Sunny says that what we have is a dully painted seeker.”

Starscream turned away too fast. His optics would have told the twins that he hurt by those words. He knew that he should have cleaned up before coming, slag it all! Everyone knew, even before the alliance, how harshly Sunstreaker judged appearances of both comrade and enemy. He was often described as vain and shallow, too focused on appearances and not enough on character. It was biting Starscream right in the aft now. Wings raised high in anger, the only emotion that would hide his embarrassment and shame, he stormed off. No sway to his movement now, much of his frame stiff and rigid as he tried hard to focus on only the anger, and not the distress, he went like a passing storm. Pedes still made little noise, just high clicking sounds, and his servo slammed on the door to force it open. Duly painted! How dare they! He would show them!

The door closed behind him and with the loud bang all of his emotions flipped. Hurt and shame filled him. He had tried to impress them but obviously he had failed. He would make sure the trine was perfect for tonight. Skywarp would gleam darker than the night sky and Thundercracker would shine brighter than any day’s horizon. Maybe they’d even let him add little details to each of them to really make them stand out and catch every optic - including the ones they wanted. He himself would shine like the leader he once was, the lord of the sky that he was meant to be. If he could get Sunstreaker’s approval of their appearances, then it was a start that he would grasp upon and dig his claws into. Those two sins would be his and he would have their love as he would give them his.

.~:*:~.

The banging of a helm on a table went on for a good earth hour before someone took pity on Sideswipe and grabbed a horn painfully, forcing him to stop denting either his helm or the table. The red hellion simply made a miserable whining noise and squirmed, trying to resume his self battering. Beside him, Sunstreaker had his face buried in his servos, and he was muttering curses in a low tone. Both twins felt ashamed and foolish, and shared a powerful desire for the Ark’s floor to swallow them whole and break them down into fuel.

“‘Dully painted seeker’,” Sunstreaker muttered, engine whining. “What a stupid - I can’t believe you actually said that. I know I would do that, but Primus. Screamer has more pride than I do in one digit!”

“I know!” Sideswipe whined, trying to swat away the servo holding him so he could slam his helminto the table once more. “It just slipped out!”

“You are both fools.” Green servos pushed at Sideswipe until he was forced into his twin’s lap and a wing hit him hard as the new seeker sat down. Sunstreaker’s protests went ignored, and across from them two more seekers sat down and a third forced his way in with them. Someone else sat next to the green seeker and the twins keened as they were squished. Luckily the sixth seeker rolled their optics and continued to stand, granting the twins the slightest mercy. 

“Rainmakers…” Both rainmaker trines. As strong as the twins’ wing kinks were, even this was a bit too much for them.

“You know, we aren’t a rainmaker trine,” one of Sunstorm’s trine- Bitstream- piped up, but was promptly ignored as Sunstorm himself wiggled to further his way into the booth on the opposite side and squish his mates. 

“You insulted the Winglord. He’s like the Prime of Vos, our king if you will. And you just told him he was dirty.” Acidstorm put an elbow onto the table and rested his helm in that servo, the light in his optics flickering in something that was almost certainly amusement. “You two really know how to make a mech feel special.” Sideswipe almost commented on the sarcasm, but paused to look at Acidstorm, his spark stuttering a moment as he remembered the crush he used to have on this seeker.

Before the Elite trine became more active in battle, and the twins were forced to focus upon them to keep their allies safe, he remembered begging his twin to always focus on this rainmaker trine. His spark used to sputter and fly with the green mech he had never before known the name of, and he’d gotten a thrill working with Sunstreaker to get his servos on that green plating whenever he could. When he first caught sight of the elite trine - more precisely Starscream - though, Sideswipe had fallen from the heavens and right into the pit. His spark hurt so much with adoration that he had obsessed over the elite trine hard enough that his twin subconsciously did too. More than once Sideswipe found his helm forced through expensive and rare canvases because his thoughts had led Sunstreaker to painting the elite trine, again. Poor Sunstreaker had thrown away thousands of credits worth of supplies because of that.

Sideswipe let out a pathetic little wail when he came back to reality and his twin’s helm thumped back against the wall. Yes, they knew what they had done. “Are you here to make fun of us?” Sunstreaker growled, his optics narrowed and he shifted to look over the seekers, servos falling to his twin’s hips to move him if he needed to get up quickly. Two against six… they could take them. Sure, Optimus would be disappointed and they’d probably spend the night in the brig, but it would be worth it.

Stormfront held out a package and Acid took it. “Give this to Starscream. They are loose chains for his wings and charms could be added to them or even jewels. An apology to him. We were going to give it to him in hopes of becoming the second trine, but it is better suited with you to gift to him.”

Sunstreaker’s optics shuttered for a moment as Sideswipe accepted the package, confused. Both of them tilted their helms as Bitstream and Hotlink held out two more packages. “Molds for armor that Thundercracker could make use of. He used the be the head knight of Vos, its eldest protector since the city was first formed.” Hotlink looked fairly proud, as he himself had made these molds.

“And Skywarp isn’t as… Mature as the rest of his trine.” Optics went to each of the yellow seekers for both rainmaker trines. Their babies, the youngest and most child-like, their thirds. “He would enjoy this data game along with its multiplayer interface.”

“Why?” Sunstreaker rasped finally as Sideswipe took the packages. He was looking around for a fair while, deep in thought, before he spotted Bluestreak and narrowed his optics. Slowly, one of his ‘I’m going to prank that’ grins spread across his face. Poor Blue had no idea what he was in store for, all because he happened to be standing in just that spot, chatting up Hound, who seemed desperate to make an escape from Blue’s endless chatter.

The trines stayed silent as Sideswipe subspaced the packages, then squirmed out from his cramped position on Sunstreaker’s lap. He hopped up onto the table so he could walk across it and jump down, then he was off to go and ‘save’ the unfortunate Hound. He interrupted Bluestreak and helped Hound get away by making something up about Mirage looking for the scout. Hound slipped away, murmuring a quick thanks to Sideswipe before disappearing from sight. Bluestreak stayed where he was, changing his focus to Sideswipe now as he talked a mile a minute. He was mostly oblivious as Sideswipe circled him like a vulture looking at its next meal. Sideswipe would often look back at the table, not focused on all of the seekers, but specifically on Stormfront, who stood with his back - and wings - facing Sideswipe.

Sideswipe began to touch Blue and reposition him, servos light as he switched his focus back and forth almost constantly. He barely noticed as Blue trailed off in his speech, confused but intrigued by this new situation. When Sideswipe made it to the wings he was looking back at Stormfront so often that his servos were observing Bluestreak’s wings more than his optics were. It got to a point where Stormfront’s wings lowered in paranoia and he started to get jumpy. Sideswipe had what he needed though, and with the promise of candies and cookies, he lured Bluestreak away from the rec room. Sunstreaker watched them go, and was suddenly worried about whatever his twin was up to. “If you will excuse me, I have a younger sibling to possibly beat the slag out of.” Then he too squirmed out of the corner, walked across the table, and was hurrying after the lost crimson twin, determined to keep him out of too much trouble.

“Why did we give the gifts away?” Novastorm asked, confused. He was also relieved, and fluttered his wings to stretch them and ease the joints now that they had more room. “How will giving the twins gifts for Starscream’s trine help us better our own rankings?”

“You can get further into a mech’s good graces by helping his mates than you can by doting upon him,” Acidstorm answered. He then urged his trine to get going, as they had to get ready for tonight too.

.~:*:~.

By the time the party was close to starting, the twins had shined and made Bluestreak perfect as thanks for his help. Sideswipe had draped the wing chains over those cute and perky wings for the past few earth hours, testing out different arrangements and carefully selecting and weaving in accents. He kept them mostly simple, but jewels of yellow, red, purple, and blue were woven here and there sparsely - few enough that they didn’t look gawdy, sparkling instead with a simple elegance. The chains took on the look of truly accenting someone beautiful and proud, rather than of a low class mech striving to appear more wealthy than he was.

Sideswipe held onto the chains and Skywarp’s gift, while Sunstreaker held onto the one for Thundercracker. Under normal circumstances, they may not act like they had a sort of beastly hierarchy between them, but they did have one, and in a setting and situation such as this, it was important to reflect that. With the knowledge of their own dynamics, they could see all of the hints and actions that the trine gave off which told the twins their real hierarchy, too. It would be wisest for the dominant of the twins, Sunstreaker, to give the dominant of the trine a gift, to show that even as a dominant he submitted to being second but no lower, and Sideswipe would give his gifts to the others to show that he submitted to being the bottom and no higher.

It was up to Sideswipe to deem who would be in third and fourth, but Sunstreaker and he both already knew the hierarchy of the trine, and Sideswipe would let them keep that. They knew that if the trine were anything like them, deviance from their natural positions could stress them out. They entered the room for the New Years party and mecha around them fell silent. Even Tracks, who the duo had an outstanding rivalry with, stopped to stare in awe at the twins. They looked so regal, so - Tracks felt jealous and fairly offended. How dare they look as if they should be royalty! It was like they felt like they were lordlings, hah! Those brutes? Lordlings? Tracks began to giggle only to catch his vents when Prowl and Jazz came in. Everyone knew the once Enforcer had coding that was something like a towers mech might. “The Lord of Praxas?!” Tracks said aloud and Prowl gave a small affirmative nod.

He had a deep red cloak that hung from his wings and Jazz had yellow veils upon him that one would be entranced by if he were to dance. The Lord and his ‘Lady’. Tracks turned to look at SIdeswipe and sunstreaker, a horror overtook him when he made the color connection, “They are your sparklings?!” Red Alert had to be taken away by Inferno before he could glitch.

Sideswipe hesitated before relaxing and letting his back transform and pair of praxian wings fluttered behind him. He had veils like Jazz but they were slightly different, his only hung off of his wings, showing that he was the submissive of the duo but with his battle armor shined and waxed he gave off no inkling to being weaker. He may be the submissive, but the war had made him a warrior through and through. Sunstreaker was shined and his armor pristine, all dents gone and the once illegal points of his armor sharpened, it had been seen as too brutal of an armor set save for anywhere but the pits, now though after the war it was nowhere as near as how brutal as some decepticons looked. All over his frame was intricate tribal designs in a shade or two lighter than his normal paint so as to hardly be noticeable, as Prowl and him embraced arms it could be noted that Prowl had similar markings.

The party quickly lost interest in the quartet and moved along, Blaster and Soundwave working together to create the sickest of sick beats and very few frames stayed still. The bass thrummed through the base and everyone knew that the party was started.

All of the seekers showed up in very formal armor upgrades, showing that Acid’s trine was the elite guard for the Vossian winglord and Sunstorm’s trine was far less intimidating looking, they actually looked more like a grounders guard might and the twins realized that was on purpose. Because if they gifted the trine with the gifts, they would have a seeker trine guarding them as sutors. Acid’s trine was sleek and fast looking, needing a great ability in the sky to keep up with the royal trine, Sunstorm’s would need to be less aerodynamic and more prepared for a battle upon the ground to protect the twins, not that they would need it.

If they hadn’t felt so honored by this show they might have been insulted. There was much difference between the frame types that a lot of miscommunication was sure to happen. The twins were going to be seen as weaker and needing of protection to the seekers simply because they would be grounders and the lovers of the trine, not part of trine and that made them weaker than trine. Yet for where the twins stood in their own culture they were some of the strongest, to need protection was quite insulting. They were of the highest standing right after the prime and their creators. Trained to be able to defend themselves and all under them from the moment they could walk and talk. The war had hardened everyone too yet still the seeker trine showed up as if they would protect the twins.

Sideswipe’s servo on his twin brought the yellow frontliner out of any rage that had begun to build. This was not the time. No one knew the others’ culture or anything no offence is meant by anything but there is a distinct showmanship of high praise for the twins and where they would soon be ‘standing’ in the seeker hierarchy.

Sideswipe reached into his subspace and felt for the gift, sighing and relaxing his wings when he was reassured it was there. The twins stood near their carrier and awaited for the seekers to show up. Sunstreaker took out a buffing cloth and to keep busy began to work his twins wings. Sideswipe was tense and ready to flee at a moment's notice.

When the trine finally did show up it was a sight to see. Grounders of both factions seemed to just part for the trio and Blaster and Soundwave both hesitated in their djing as they looked up the royal trine. Starscream did not lead then surprisingly enough. Thundercracker was in the middle and Skywarp to the left showing that through the entire war the trine had not been in the correct leading positions, but also that the twins had guessed correctly on the standing of the trine.

Thundercracker was the dominant, the trine leader, and most shockingly the actual Winglord. His armor glistened and shone with the perfect azul that he was always meant to sport and not the sky color. The edges were no longer square but slightly rounded and ever end came to a very threatening like point. He looked like a seeker from the terrifying tales of old, a seeker that had and would and could easily devour a ground bound mech. 

Skywarp held his own midnight wings high and followed his trine leader as their oprics landed on the twins. He moved like liquid as he walked, he too sported less boxy look and more pointed but no where near as threatening as Thundercracker. Claws clicked as his servo’s twitched and he looked the twins up and down with lusty optics.

Starscream though was the sight that captured. Trine third, the weakest but yet not. He was strong as the twins were quite aware of. From his wings hung a very low cloak. In fact it only hooked onto the wing tips and was lower than his aft but there was a magnet to keep it just above his aft. The purple shrieking of pure royalty, he had to have been born of a preexisting winglord trine. The crown upon his help was nothing like either twins had seen before, but they- unlike most- knew what it signified. He was the treasure of the trine, their designated carrier though Skywarp too could carry.

Sunstreakers doors lifted high and he growled as he locked optics with Skywarp. Starscream's wings were properly lowered to show he was not the dominant and had no want to be in that position. Skywarp though seemed to have forgotten that he could not keep his wings positioned as they were lest he offend other dominants. Thundercracker moved in front of Sunstreaker’s line of sight of Skywarp who quickly adjusted the wing setting for placement. He kept them lower than Sunstreaker’s but higher than Sideswipe’s.

Sideswipe made the first move, leaving his carriers side to walk forward. He dipped his wings to Thundercracker in a very proper display of submission and he heard fans stall out as it finally registered to the trine that the twins had door wings. Sideswipe stopped in front of Skywarp and raised his wings to be equal with the seeker’s. As the trine tensed and waited Sideswipe lowered his wings and held out not the game that the other trine had given him to use as a gift, but a special waxing solution made by Sunstreaker. 

Moving back and away he turned to Starscream. Wings equal again he flicked them at the seeker and waited. He was giving a challenge, would Starscream step up or back down?

Starscream’s wings rose and he revved his fans. Sideswipe flicked his wings again then lowered them and held out the gift of chains. The jewels that the twins had carved hours earlier were set within the links and kept there. With the gift passed over he dipped his wings again and kept them low as he turned away and walked back to his twin. Sunstreaker grabbed a wing and twisted making him keen out softly before lowering his wings almost completely and looking away. Sunstreaker was supposed to go first to gift Thundercracker.

Keeping his calm he walked over to the giant of a seeker and nearly stalled his engines as he realized that without the thick and heavy battle armor he wore throughout the war he was shorter than Starscream. Slagging giant seekers!

As it was he stood barely below Thundercraker’s chest fans. Even so he would not be submissive to either of the other seekers, there was but one that had earned his submission throughout the war. Wings flicked about and then he stilled them into a position lower than Thundercracker’s own. Reaching down he took the two servoed energon long sword from his hip, an heirloom that he had managed to keep all this time, and he kneeled as he held it out to Thundercracker.

he wasn’t looking but he knew when just one of the giants servo’s wrapped around the hilt and took the blade. Only then did he look up and he saw the seeker examining the blade before gruntering and saying something in their own language. The blade was quickly magnetized to his own him and Sunstreaker happily locke dhis wings away as the gift was accepted. Good, their courting was officially accepted. 

A new year to remember this was.


	2. Valentines Day

Sideswipe grunted as his twin slammed into him, Sunny was thrusting hard and fast. Yet all sides felt was… boredom. Slag it all! If Sunstreaker hadn’t needed to get rid of his anger so badly, the younger would have tossed the elder away. When Sunstreaker overloaded Sideswipe could only keen in pain as his frame forced an overload he hadn’t the charge for. “Sorry, Sides.” Sunstreaker mumbled.

“‘S okay. You needed it.” Sideswipes barely managed. He felt low on fuels because of the forced overload.

“It’s because of them, isn’t it?” Sunstreaker asked as he pulled out and cleaned them up meticulously. He saw his twins nod and felt it in the bond. “You know we are grounded to the base, we can’t go visit them.”

Sideswipe just heaved a sigh and turned onto his side to face the wall depressedly. Sunstreaker just pet his back before getting up to go paint. He too was suffering but differently than his twin. His anger was making him more volatile and he was using his twins frame because of it. Sideswipe was feeling overly depressed and it was grating on both of them this forced confinement. The brig would have been better than this! At least in the brig the punishment would end far sooner.

As Sideswipe forced a recharge his twin turned his audio’s off and played music. As much as the twin would deny it, he loved movie soundtracks and found that J.R.R. Tolkien’s movies gave him the best soundtracks to paint to. 

Both were deafened to the world enough so that Sideswipe didn’t notice the hack and neither heard the Pop! that sounded as a black and purple accented seeker found his way into their room. /Thanks, Star! the coordinates you stole from his frames location beacon worked perfectly!/ Skywarp suddenly froze when he noticed sunstreaker. But the yellow twin didn’t do more than continue to paint. He let out a trill and prepared for a jump but Sunstreaker didn’t turn. 

Shrugging it off as expecting the twins to be relaxed in their own room he moved to a desk and set two packages down then hesitantly moved to Sideswipe. Touching the red grounder got a mumble and he smiled down before leaning low and placing a small kiss to his audio and vanishing before Sideswipe might wake up.

.~:*:~.

Sideswipe woke up joors later- a few human hours that is- and noticed the packages first. He smiled thinking his twin had went out and got him something somehow. He didn’t notice the one on Sunstreakers berth either. Grabbing his he set it on his berth and decided to wash up properly. As he walked by he touched his twin softly. The yellow helm tilted and canted just enough and Sideswipe placed a fond kiss on Sunstreaker’s cheek then continued on his way to the washracks not far from their room. Sunstreaker turned a bit further to watch the other then trilled softly as he noticed a box on his berth. Sideswipe must have snuck out sometime after he muted his audio’s and grabbed a gift he’d had stashed away. 

Moving over to the box and forgoing the painting’s he’d been working on- he had three canvases up that he jumped between when inspiration struck for one or another- and grabbed the small box in his colored servo’s. Opening it carefully- as he always opened packages- he let out a surprised sound before sitting down. Reaching in he pulled out a still shot taken by someone. 

He recognized the moment in this photograph. He’d gotten hurt a few orns before and still the twins had snuck out to meet the trine. He’d ended up falling into recharge on Thundercracker as his self repairs wearied him out. Starscream had taken the still to tease them with but ended up admitting he found it spark warming and kept it for personal reasons. 

The frame wound it made him smile more as he recognized thundercrackers craftmanship. the seeker like Sideswipe was good at making things. Sideswipe thrived with toys and figures, thundercracker was more practical in what he made. And the gawdy painting job had to be Skywarp. the seeker loved to paint but he feared that is given the ability everything would be painted in ghastly tones that had no reason to ever- ever- be matched up. 

Setting the box elsewhere he opened a hidden compartment in the room and entered. It was a small room that the twins had created in the side of the ship that was against the mountain. They had dug out the room to put personal valuables that were never to be seen by another. looking around he smiled at all of the stills taken by everyone. 

Skywap took the most randomly positioned ones, thundercracker just took ones that had a ‘bird's eye view’, the large brute didn’t really understand how to get a straight shot and Sunstreaker loved these ones. Sideswipe’s ones were tilted one way or another and Starscream took straight on ones. Sunstreaker’s had the most artistic view. He took them from different angles that made his subjects the most beautiful and gave a feeling of not just the moment but the emotions. He used his touch for the arts to either draw it himself or ad on filters and edits. He set this photo on a notch that he hadn’t known what to fill with. Perfect~

Exiting the room he saw Sideswipe clutching something and looking up almost tearily. Moving close Sunstreaker reached out and took it. With a fling on his arms the blanket flared out and covered his twin. “Beautiful.” He said. He had painted this picture for the trine, it was in their hidden room though lest they risk Megatron finding it. The twins were rising the seekers in their terrajet forms and he made it look like a battle but in reality- if one knew the courting ways of seekers- this was flirting, showing the grounders a specialty that was reserved for the lords of the air.

“I didn’t get to give them their gifts.” Sideswipe mumbled staying hidden by the blanket.

Sunstreaker maneuvered the blanket just enough so that his twins helm was out of it. “I’m sure they’ll be happy even if it’s late.” He looked to the canvas’ and smiled. Sideswipe had created them. Stick figures with funny squares to represent wings that Sunstreaker recreated in perfect images of all of them. “We’ll have to get a new room else where, we are running out of room here and I think the trine would like to be able to visit now and again to see all of these too.” Sideswipe just nodded and breathed in deeply. 

“Smells just like them.”

“You know, I think we can use it. Just for tonight though.” Sideswipe smiled and nodded. yes. thank you.


End file.
